Love The Way You Lie
by Lady Blackwater
Summary: Leah likes the way it hurts as does Jake. Love is their only chance for survival.
1. I Love It

I love it when he yells.

I love it when he cusses.

I love it when he hits.

I love it when he got sentimental.

I love it when he lets me hit him, and takes his punishment like a man.

I love it when we fight.

I love it when make up with a good fuck only to fight two minutes later.

Most couples wouldnt be able to take it. Most couples would've killed each other by now.

Me and Jacob are a little different.


	2. Im Leaving You

"I hate you so fucking much!"

"Like thats anything new!"

"Just let me go then! You and I both know you dont want me here! Just let me go and Ill leave! "

"No! You and I both know that you wanna be here! Leah, I swear if you ever try to fucking leave me, I'll-"

"What? What'll you do? Slap me? Choke me? Pull my hair and spit on me? I know every little trick you've got! Theres nothing you can do that'll make me stay here!"

He paused and stared at me through hateful, pained eyes. Where was his soul?

"If you ever try to fucking leave me, I'll kill you. I'll fucking kill you."

I blinked back the tears I swore I wouldnt cry. I had taken harsh words from Jacob before but this is the first time he's ever said he wanted me to stay. He was too proud and arrogant.

"You wouldnt." I whispered. He fumed and cornered me against the wall.  
"Try me," he whispered into my ear.

I wormed my way passed him, towards the bedroom door. He stood there for a minute before going after me by grabbing my waist and slamming me onto the bed. I let out a sharp yelp as the springs bounced against my back.

Looking down on me was Jacob Black, fire in his eyes, lust in his voice, hurt in his heart. I knew how he felt.

Being dumped and wishing to have some power. Some power over something, _someone_. Living with the pain of not receiving love from anyone around him and refusing to let the only person who gave a shit go anywhere.

"Dont..." I squirmed as he got his grip on my wrists. "Jacob, _dont_!"

"Your not going any damn where!" he grunted through his grit teeth.

I stopped struggling and my breathing grew heavy when he leaned down and roughly met his lips to mine. Our tongues were in a battle. He released my wrists and took my face into his hands and actually kissed me with passion instead of aggression.

My arms linked around his neck and he lifted me off of the bed just to threw me off of him.  
I lay patiently on the bed as he paced around the dirty room. His hands went through his hair and out of nowhere, he punched the dry wall.

"Goddamnit!" he exploded.

I jumped and crawled backwards till I reached the headboard. My hand went for my Tshirt and I threw it off of my body. By this point I was hot for him, ready to be drilled senselessly. I wanted him in me badly, and just seeing him angry made me wanna touch myself. I dont know why but I liked it.

"I swear, Leah..." he whispered as he leaned over the dresser and shut his eyes. He was torn between really lighting me on fire or letting me live.

"J-Jake..." I moaned, through the tears that left my eyes.  
"Leah!" he moaned as he threw himself against the bedroom door. He was trying to put it all together. Us, him, our love, our hate. He just couldnt cus I was making it worst by just living.

"God, I fucking hate you!" he snarled at me.

I put my fingers through my hair. "I know." I replied, nonchalantly with a shrug.

Next thing I knew, he was over top of me again, our tongues fighting with his hands behind my head and pulling at my long, black hair. I moaned into his mouth and he released. He was calmer, less threatening. I sighed when he let my lips fall. Those black eyes of his bored into mine but they seemed more relaxed now. They were in touch with their owner's sanity.

"First, I'll fuck you. Then, Ill tie you to the bed and light the house up." He grinned.

I giggled, happy for once.


	3. My Heart Knew Better

"Jake!" I screamed as his erection ripped through my core, plunging into me as fast as he possibly could.

Just like always, I was on my back, naked with Jacob over top of me, deep inside of me, going hard and fast.

Sweat dripping all over our bodies, beads meeting at just the right corners of our muscles. His hips align with mine, smashing into me, making me wince in pain, but scream in pleasure.

He had his huge hands on my hips to prevent me from wiggling anywhere cus he hated when I got out of control.

He shut his eyes and groaned.

"Lee-ahhh..."

I bucked as he drilled into my warmth again and again, reaching the right parts.

My clit was on fire.

I held onto his wrists as he held me tighter into him.

"Faster...please..." I begged and he put himself deeper into me, the bedspring squeaking when he did. Jake growled, for he didnt like being told what to do. He went into me faster, tearing me apart.

My mouth made an O, and he grinned at my wide eyes. "You like that?" he teased as he hurt me more; I loved it.

"Jacob! Please..." my grip was tauter on his wrists.

I dug my nails into him and he stopped just as my orgasm erupted in me. I was panting hard, ready to curl up and cry about how much pain and pleasure I had just experienced. It felt as if I had just been violated and raped but at the same time I felt like I was loved, even though Jake told me daily he hated me.

Without warning, Jake rammed himself into my helpless warmth.

Before the ear shattering scream left my throat, his rough hand covered my mouth in panic.

I screamed as loud as I could into his palm which made Jake looked down at me, fighting to stop his tears. Why should he cry?

My scream descended into a whimper with my own tears creeping from the side of my eyes and into my ears. His body fell slack on top of me, still muzzling me like some dog.

"Lee, I'm sorry." he struggled to speak, pain not only in his eyes but in his voice.

I squirmed away from him, up to the head of the bed and curled into a ball, the pleasure and hurt running all through me. I sobbed silently into the pillow. Tears of pain? Tears of joy? There was no difference at this point.

Jacob curled his sweaty body next to mine to take a minute to catch his breath.

_High of a love_  
_Drunk from the hate_  
_It's like I'm huffing paint_  
_And I love it  
__The more the more I suffer_

I liked the sound of that.

My head was in a twist of knots, trying to untangle itself from the mess of the life that I had created for myself.  
I had tied them along with Jacob, maybe Sam.

My head knew that what was going on with Jake was wrong but my heart knew different.

My heart liked the way we hurt each other.

I liked the way we hurt each other.


	4. Love Is Pain

His arrogance.

My annoyance.

His confusion.

My eyeroll.

His nostril flare.

My disgust.

His threat.

My slap.

His slap.

My spit in his face.

His fist on my stomach.

My bite.

His blood.

My tears.

His hug.

My hug.

His apology.

My apology.

"Dont fucking touch me," I mumbled and pushed away from him. I saw behind his mask and went for the bathroom to sit in the tub, where things were calmer. I didnt even bother to put my clothes back on.

The tub was dirty. There was a ring of dirt from me and Jacob's last session with the slapping, punching, biting, pinning and the sex afterwards. There was glass on the floor as well. From what? I couldnt remember.

I tip toed around it and climbed into the tub, chin on my knees, tears still flowing.  
Jacob was right behind me, angry as hell. He had pulled his cut offs back on but his erection was fighting them.

"No matter how many fights you start-" he started in disgust but I stopped him.

"I start the fights? Bullshit! If anything, youre the one who gets all heated whenever I merely say something-"

"Damn! Shut the fuck up, Leah! Dammit! Just let me speak for two minutes!" he roared in frustration.

"No, I wont shut up! I swear to God, you and your fucking temper! I cant live without you losing your minding using me as a punching bag!"

"I use you? If anything you, you ask for it! I always feel bad after I hit you because I was raised to never put my hands on a women! But then it dawns on me that I'm not hitting a women. I'm hitting Leah Clearwater."

My eyebrows scrunched and I shut my mouth in defeat.

He froze.

We both knew that was a low blow but it got me to be quiet.

"Leah, you can be a real bitch sometimes. " He spoke with a rarely ever heard soothing voice.

"And you can also be a cunt. A cunt that no matter how many times you fuck the living sence out of, she'll never be happy." He chuckled I tried to hold it back but I knew I couldnt. He held my hand and the skin in contact tingled.

"And then you can also be the kinda girl I'd wanna _marry_. Lee, I dont wanna spend the rest of my life doing this. I dont wanna spend the rest of my life hitting you and having you hit me back. I dont wanna spend the rest of my life making you feel this way.

"Leah, I just dont know how to say this but-" he stopped himself and eyed me shyly.

"I love you."

I closed my eyes in disappointment. He knew how I felt about _that_ word.

"Lies..." I whispered.

He was gonna hit me. But I just didnt have anymore strength to hit back.

"Love is pain, Jacob." I reasoned, seeing through his hard surface.

He sighed and his muscles relaxed.

"Love is pain? Love is pain, huh? I'll show you pain, Leah..."

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the sharp hit I was about to recieve. In the head, the arm, the leg, the stomach? Who knows? He just might keep his word and kill me this time.

When I opened my eyes, waiting for my punishment, he was gone.

Suddenly he was back, with a freshly sharpened knife and I saw my whole life flash. I knew pain was supposed the hurt but pain from Jacob felt good.

He held the knife up and I grabbed my chest to reduce the feeling but it swerved.

It dodged me and went straight into Jacob's forearm. The blood drew and I cried out the cry of pain cus he didnt. He just grunted a little and the blood dripped onto the white tile, staining it. It was official. He was a fucking psycho.

"Jacob! What the hell are you doing?" I screamed.

He looked at me and squinted.

"Im showing you that love...is...pain." He dipped his finger into his own blood, reached out onto the bathroom wall.

"Oh my God..."

He wrote:

_I_

He slowly dipped his finger in the deep puddle forming on his arm.

_Love __You. _

He was done but the blood ran down the bathroom wall causing me to gasp in horror.

"You're crazy as fuck," I whispered.

Nah, shit he was crazy. He just cut his arm open for me.

Some guilty nerve in me made me grab the blade and made a slice through my own forearm as well, his blood still fresh on the knife.

I wanted shout out as the blood seaped from my veins. I cringed and tore my eyes away at the unpleasant vision of our blood, dripping on the floor. Jake let out a light moan of desire as I did the same thing as he.

_I love you too. _

My blood ran.

"We're no good," he stated and I nodded in agreement, watching our vows of eternal love run down into the tub.  
We stood side by side, blood on our arms, hate in our hearts, lust in our eyes, love in our souls.

"You can never take this back." His voice was stronger then before.

"Meaning?" My head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck, the idea of me cutting myself open for him totally normal all of a sudden.

"You wrote in blood," he explained, slowly.

"Same goes for you." I added.

Jacob went for the sink and watch the mess on his arm off some warm. The mixture was gross as it flowed down the drain. I did the same.

"You didnt have to do that, Lee."

I wouldve responded with something smart but it wouldve led to a fight. I didnt need a fight. Not right now.

"Thats alright. I like the way it hurts."

He kissed me then, a soft kiss.

A soft, angelic kiss.

The closest thing to peace and not war in this house.

I smiled, wondering how long this would last.


End file.
